In the conventional lighter having a soft metal lighting rod, the lower part of which is extended and fitted into itself with an abrasive steel strip, on both sodes of which is contained a lighting wick, especially of such a type that a lighting rod is screwed into a thin case body, there have been disadvantages in that the quick lighting of the wich is not obtained when a lighting rod is abraded against a flint for ignition, flame size after ignition varies at every use. One of the reasons for the above-mentioned drawbacks may be that the contact of the lighting wick with the fuel absorbent material in the case becomes poor, or the lighting wick is prevented from being in direct contact with the absorbent material, thus rendering its absorption of fuel insufficient as well as inconsistent. Another disadvantage arises from the closed upper end feature of the lighting rod, in which the lighting wick is contained, rendering the initial installation and replacement of the lighting wick inconvenient.